Computerized methods for reviewing a healthcare provider's chargeable item database are known in the art. However, these methods are often plagued with non-uniform pricing schemes for identical or related chargeable items. Such inconsistent pricing schemes are problematic for the provider in at least three respects. First, pricing errors can affect a provider's proper reimbursement. Second, pricing errors or inconsistent pricing can be a concern in terms of patients' perception as to why the same service within a single healthcare provider is priced differently in different departments within that healthcare provider. Finally, the inconsistent pricing generates inconsistent gross revenue charges which cause irregularities when the healthcare provider files the annual Medicare Cost Report, HCFA-2552 Cost Report.1 Implementing and preserving uniform pricing between departments throughout the healthcare provider is an arduous task. 1 Uniformity of changes is a provision in the Medicare Provider Manual to maintain consistency in the cost to charge ratio for calculations in the Medicare Cost Report, HCFA-2552.